o mistério da fita
by Alfa epsilon
Summary: lembram da fita do quarto do Oga? essa fic está dizendo o que tem nela! estrelando Miro e Kamus, yaoi e meu primeiro lemon!


O mistério da fita

Lembram da fita de vídeo que eu achei no quarto do hyoga? Pois é! Essa fic vai tirar a curiosidade de muita gente que leu e releu a fic limpando com cdz!

Casa da drica de Áries.

Drica entra em casa eufórica e com um pacote na mão.

(Drica)- chegou! Finalmente, chegou, oba! Viva! Aleluia!

(Dark)- o que chegou? Seu livro de como ser lesada ao extremo volume Dois?

(Drica)- não, esse volume só chega amanhã. O que chegou hoje foi a fita que a catgirl achou no quarto do Oga.

(Di)- eu não acredito! Finalmente, esse troço demorou seis meses pra chegar!

(Dark)- e olha que foi via sedex!

(Drica)- chega de papo e liga logo o vídeo!

Di liga o vídeo, enquanto a Drica prepara a pipoca e a Dark ajeitava os cobertores no sofá. Depois que tudo estava arrumado os três sentam no sofá, com o controle no poder de Dark. Depois de ligar o vídeo aparece issac e hyoga lado a lado. Quem começa a falar é o nosso querido caolho.

(Issac)- bem-vindos a nossa primeira aventura nas terras do gelo! Eu sou Issac e tenho dez anos e o hyoga também.

(Hyoga)- bom, explicando os últimos acontecimentos. Nosso mestre recebeu a visita do cavaleiro de escorpião há uma semana, os dois parecem bem íntimos. Considerando que nosso mestre é frio e calculista isso é extremamente fora do normal.

(Issac)- sem falar nos sorrisos, abraços e alguns gemidos durante a noite. E por isso nós vamos nos esconder no armário que tem no quarto do nosso mestre e gravar o que eles fazem durante a noite.

Os dois começam a andar devagar até o quarto e entram no quarto de Kamus. Minutos depois, barulhos de passos são ouvidos e as vozes de Miro e Kamus ecoam pelo corredor. A câmera focaliza a porta do quarto.

(Kamus)- Miro, você sabe que não podemos! Os garotos devem estar voltando das montanhas e vai dar um rolo enorme se eles vissem a gente, vc sabe.

(Miro)- ah, vai. Não tem nenhum sinal dos pirralhos por aqui!- Miro se aproxima de Kamus e começa a distribuir beijinhos pela nuca do parceiro.- vai, Kâ. Duvido que vc não esteja afim.

(Kamus)- hum, miro... A gente não...Ah... Não pode.

Kamus tentava argumentar enquanto Miro empurrava-o para a cama, as mãos do escorpiano já passeavam livremente pelo corpo do francês que a esta altura já tinha mandado o bom-censo pra pqp e começava a tentar assumir o controle. Os dois caem na cama ambos sem camisa e ofegantes. Quando Miro começava a beijar o ombro do francês (que por sinal é lindo, maravilhoso e muito gostoso) alguém dá pause.

(Drica)- ah não! Quem foi o filho da truta que deu o pause na hora h?

(Di)- fui eu. Não quero perder essa parte, e tem alguém batendo na porta.

Di levanta e vai até a porta.

(Di)-oi?

(cara)- pizza metade calabresa e metade chocolate para Dark.

(Di)- valeu, fica com o troco.

Entra e senta no sofá.

(Drica)- oba! Pizza!

(Dark)- demorou pra chegar! Não fazem mais entregas como antigamente.

(Di)- cala a boca e dá o play logo!

A fita volta a rodar (onde foi que paramos mesmo? Ah, sim lembrei.). Miro mordia, chupava e marcava o pescoço do francês enquanto as mãos deste deslizavam por suas costas. Miro resolve dar atenção ao mamilo de Kamus, já que era um dos pontos mais sensível do cavaleiro do gelo. Kamus se contorcia de tanto prazer que estava sentindo naquele momento. Miro realmente sabia como tirar ele do sério, mas, não deixou barato e logo inverteu as posições ficando por cima do escorpião, que já estava totalmente imerso nas sensações. Mexeu os quadris num gesto lascivo, levando Miro a loucura. Logo, os dois já se moviam no ritmo frenético e não demorou, para que Miro gozasse dentro de seu amante. Os dois caem na cama exaustos e dormem.

(Issac)- minha nossa!

(Hyoga)- bom, isso só nos deixa com mais um mistério.

(Issac)- qual?

(Hyoga)- como nós iremos sair daqui sem ser vistos pelo nosso mestre?

(Issac)- realmente, esse é um mistério que nem eu posso resolver!

fim de fita

(Drica)- nossa, a fita realmente é boa!

(Di)- porque será que demorou tanto?

(Dark)- alguém do correio deve ter aproveitado pra fazer um filminho.

(Di)- pois é né!

fim

ai, mas que final mais besta! Mais, taí a fita que e a catgirl achou no quarto do hyoga. Foi só pra matar a curiosidade e pra fazer meu primeiro fic lemon! Felicidades para mim! E agradecimentos a todos que me mandaram reviews e que agora au não me lembro o nome. Valeu! Isso é um estimulo para continuar a escrever.


End file.
